Reika Unsho
Reika Unsho (うんしょレイカ, Unsho Reika) was a jōnin ranked kunoichi from Kumogakure, a bounty hunter and a member of Infernal Legion. Background Reika was the outcome of an affair between Meiko and Ōmiya. Ōmiya was the leader of the famous Raiun clan and already had wife and son when Reika was born so it were never in his mind the posibility of recognize Reika as his daughter. Without knowing who his father was, Reika grew up and become a kunoichi despite her mother desires. As the time went by, she became powerful and more or less famous between Kumogakure shinobis. One unlucky day, she was assigned to a mission with her half-brother. When they got into a fight with the enemy Reika managed to perform an attack which pierced his opponent with her katana, sadly her half-brother was behind the enemy. Being unable to see him because of the size of her opponent, she realized what had happened only when the enemy fall down. The wound in her brother’s chest was so deep that the medical ninja who was with them at the time couldn't save him. Although it was immediately clarified by the team who returned to Kumogakure that it was an accident, no one believed Reika had killed her brother by accident. After that her mother told her about her dad in order to make her understand why everybody was suspicious about it. Because of the influence of Raiun clan, nobody wanted to talk or work with her and people usually made up excuses to avoid her. Even her mother was being bullied till she could no longer keep her business running. When her missions began to diminish she knew that she was going to be asked to give up her job in no time. So she went right to her father and challenged him: if he wins, she and her mother would leave the village forever but if she wins he would stop harassing them. Even though Reika won, Ōmiya didn’t keep his word. Not only the harassment didn’t stop but the stress resulting from it damaged Meiko's health and ended up killing her. Reika found herself alone and for the very first time she felt miserable and useless. The heartache was so deep that she only could think in a way of balance things up. One night, she broke into Raiun principal house and took her father’s life. Her life as a Kumogakure kunoichi was over but the wonderful feeling of justice she gain that night made all worth it. Since she did not know how to do anything else, she became a bounty hunter hoping to find the same adrenaline that he had felt as a kunoichi at the service of Kumogakure. Personality Having had to earn her place on the shinobi world, Reika is very loyal and has a great sense of duty. She has a slight tendency to underestimate the opponent based on his physical build. Sharp-tongued and highly combative, Reika can be arrogant sometimes and, because she believes blindly in meritocracy, she refuses to serve a leader weaker than herself. She is usually unkind to her enemies and somewhat haughty about her own abilities. Because she believes in the survival of the fittest, given the chance to choose, she rather die fighting an amazing opponent that peacefully in her bed. Reika is the perfect soldier, she doesn't only fight bravely, but does it happily. She is addicted to adrenaline and get bored and grumpy pretty soon when she hasn't fought for a while. On the other hand, Reika is very feminine. Rarely seen without makeup, she always takes care of her appearance and enjoys buying hair accessories and jewelry. She feels this narrow the bond with her mother. Reika has an insecure side and this relates to the romantic aspect. She thought that her mother was tough for not accepting the company and help of man in her life, and she took that example of strength for herself. However, when she discovered the truth behind the story of her parents, a rejection of the opposite sex developed inside her as a defense. Appearance Reika is a tall, dark skinned kunoichi with long white hair and a chubby body shape. She has big chest and big hips and is physicaly strong: she has muscular arms and legs. Raika.png She has a fringe that falls in V towards the center of her forehead. Her face is framed by two strands of hair that grow as he ages. Most of the time, she wears her hair tied up in a small bun, letting the rest of it down. During her life as a Kumogakure kunoichi, she rather tie her hair up in a ponytail. Reika has amber eyes, long eyelashes and thin eyebrows. She used to wear Kumogakure's standar uniform while living in the village. Howerver, when she left the Kumo, she changed her outfit for one more feminine. She wears a long aquamarine sleeveless shirt, a black katana belt, blue trousers and black high sandals. She loves to wear make up and accesories, being the pink ones her favourites. Despite her femenine taste, Reika's facial expression makes her seem like someone who is not easy-going at all, and that's pretty accurate. She had a bad actitud with strangers and would rarely open her heart to someone. Abilities Reika is a very strong and skilful woman. She has large reserves of chakra and is very resistant. She possesses great physical strength and a deadly style of Taijutsu enchanced by her Lightning Release. Being a short range fighter, she is fearless hand-to-hand combat and even though she's an amazing swordswoman she can also use almost anything as a weapon. Kenjutsu This is Reika favourite style and would use only her sword if she thinks that enough to take down her opponent. She might be not as fast as others but she overcome this flaw with clever attacks. Reika has been seen several times enhancing the sharp of her sword with Lightning Release. Taijutsu Due to her strenght and brawny body shape she's the perfect fighter. Even without a weapon, Reika can fight for hours using only her fists. Reika combat style resembles boxing using strong and swift punches to overwhelm an opponent and agile dodges and swift footwork to evade attacks. When she met Kowa, she found in him a worthy rival to practice this style and both became stronger as a result of it. Ninjutsu While still very capable of it, Reika sees Ninjutsu as supplementary techniques. She rather feel the battle closely. However, she has been seen using Lightening jutsus when the situation required it. It's also said she can perform some Water Release jutsus but has never seen doing this. Trivia *Reika (雷華) can be translated to "thunder flower", while Unsho (雲処) could mean "manage cloud". *She is allergic to some species of flowers. *Reika had a sort of romantic interest with Tenzen. Kind of love-hate relationship. *She loved to fight more than anything else in the world but she also likes candies and make up. Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:DRAFT